


Commonwealth Day Capers

by TheArtOfBlossoming



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Cosplay, Fan Comics, International Fanworks Day 2017, M/M, The Unstoppables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtOfBlossoming/pseuds/TheArtOfBlossoming
Summary: A one - off fanfic set in a settled future after the (written but as yet unpublished) final chapter of 'Vincent, Redefined', especially for International Fanworks Day 2017.





	

MacCready plopped the oversized hat onto Duncan's messy hair. Brushes and eight year olds weren't natural companions. Vincent walked into the room, holding a raincoat with silver duct-tape lapels. "Dad said you had the real Silver Shroud costume, Vin-Pop. Why do I gotta wear that?"

Vincent gave a sad little smile. "It's 'why do I _have_ to'…and we told you already. I left it folded up with poor old Kent Connolly. Now, let me see how this fits, mister Shroud." The boy put on what he thought was a heroic expression, lowered his voice and said, "Call me… Silver."

Shaun knocked on the doorframe and held out a pair of puffy looking longjohns dyed pink. "Here you go, Mac." MacCready whipped them away with a grin. "Thanks, kiddo. Be right back." A few minutes later, he reappeared. The Grognak costume sat over an improvised muscle suit, a bad blonde wig replacing his ubiquitous hat. Mac had wanted Vin to wear it as he had the barbarian's build but when Vincent pointed out which male Unstoppables character was left, he backpedalled pretty quickly. Vincent's costume was now bundled under MacCready's arm. He shifted his axe to pass it to him. "Thankyou kindly, GrogMac the Snarkarian," Vin teased. Mac just replied sulkily "Get dressed and get into position, wise-ass." Shaun and Duncan shared the giggles.

Temporary awnings had been set up on the streets of Sanctuary. A long row of tables covered in all manner of junk or foodstuffs, clothing or recently crafted goods, sprawled from the Med Centre all the way down to the Tree. The public restaurant, The Two Flags, was brimming with people (some in costume) and had had to set out extra tables and chairs outside.

Preston, looking resplendent in an historical military costume taken from one of the mannequins in the Museum of Freedom, was sitting drinking beer with a couple of settlers from The Slog. Piper was swanning around in macintosh and fedora with her hair hidden under the hat and lines drawn on her face and neck to look like Nick Valentine, whilst Nick was dressed in Piper's usual hat and coat; they'd lost a bet with Hancock (who was currently hosting a very different party back in Goodneighbour).

Sturges' only nod to dressing up was wearing Vin's Atom Cats jacket and calling everyone Jack all day, whilst Cait was in a superb disguise called a laundered green dress. With her hair brushed, rolled up at the ends and held with bobby pins, a tray of drinks in her hand, she looked scarily suburban.

Travis 'Lonely' Miles was there in person, playing a new holotape of hits that had been found somewhere in the Capital Wasteland. He cleared his throat, adjusted the mic and announced the Special Guests. The Silver Shroud music started playing and out waltzed Duncan and MacCready, Shaun in t-shirt, jeans and flannel overshirt ambling behind. Piper called out "Where's your costume, Shaun?" He only raised an eyebrow, gave a half-smile and pulled his shirt back to reveal a label that said 'Hello, my name is Mr. Ronald Perlman, illustrator, Hubris Comics'. People started clapping and trying not to laugh as GrogMac and the Silver Shroud strode up to the radio platform. Duncan took the mic and pointed to the river. "Manta-Man, glad you've joined us!" Vincent smam to the shore, stood and flung his arms akimbo, showing off the manta-ray wing outfit that MacCready had made for him to layer over the marine wetsuit. It turns out that as much of a hammer and nails kinda guy MacCready wasn't, he made a fair tailor.

For one fine day, Sanctuary was more populous than Diamond City, there were no attacks and everybody had smiled and laughed, even the Longs. That evening, when Duncan was safely asleep in bed, Vin and Mac curled up close together by a campfire at the old playground, smoking cigars and drinking whiskey. "We made it, Mac." "Made it, Manta Vin?" "Heh…yeah. Happy Commonwealth Day, hero."


End file.
